User blog:Quincy Emperor/Death Battles- How it could have ended.
This is a Blog owned by myself, Quincy Emperor, feel free to ask if you want to expand on this idea or such via my message wall. pls no delete Death Battles- How it could have ended In this blog, I take Death Battles that I take an interest in, for personal reasons. I may disagree with the conclusion, I may think the match up is unfair, I may think all manner of things. However that is not the purpise of this Blog. I will take those two characters, express my opinion '''on the premise, outcome and tell the reader why I disagree, what I beleive may have been misinterprited, forgotten or otherwise and include them myself as factors, it is usually the case that these factors swing the entire battle around. Here are some ground rules. Rules 1. Do not come and insult me for including a fight you have made, it wouldn't do for us all to like the same and not all conclusions are agreed upon. 2. Remember that this blog is opinionated and most of what I say is subjective unless properly sourced. I have many years of debating experience in battledome like groups and I can understand most powers and abilities. 3. I am not all knowing. I am not Yhwach. I may not include something because I do not understand the character enough or there is way too much to research. I will try to enlist help in both cases. 4. You may request your own or others fights below and I am not repsonsible for someone getttng mad at you because of it, I have no reign on fanboys from any series. 5. I am not victimising anyone. Your fights may appear on here more than once, read the analysis and use what I say to perhaps improve yourself, or scream at me. 6. I am not trying to insult you. 7. I am not trying to insult you. 8. I am not trying to insult you. Here is a small case example I made up on the spot, using my own Death Battle idea. Starjun vs Yhwach. Starjun has almost every single stat advantage there is over Yhwach, but Yhwach can still take the victory due to his Almighty power. I would go into detail as to how the Almighty power cancells Starjun etc. You get the idea. So without further nonsense. Jade Eternal vs Madoka Kaname In this particular case, we have two rather powerful beings, with an obvious gap between them. Jade is perhaps able to survive attacks that can destroy planets, due to her Curse of immortality- given to her by a casual Multi-Solar System level character- who defeated Jade in ten seconds. In most cases, there are Dimensional levels of existence that need to be taken into account when dealing with extremely overpowered beings. Humans are 3D, we can exist in that dimension and we can only perceive the 4th Dimension- which is time. A 3rd Dimensional being in most cases, cannot harm a 4th Dimensional one. 5th can't hurt 6th and so on. Jade, correct me if I am wrong is a mere 3rd Dimensional being, perhaps a 4th. Jade's opponent is 7th Dimensional at the very least, more likely a 8th-10th. Madoka is a conceptual entity, meaning that she embodies a concept that can spread across Multi-verse and possibly even the Omniverse- presuming the Universe is Infinite. The only way to defeat her is to find a way to remove this power, or to Reality Warp and annihilate the concept of Hope from the Multi-verse. That puts Madoka losing completely out of the question, it is logically impossible and shouldn't even be debated. Now the only remaining question is, can Madoka overcome the Curse of Immortality? The answer is yes. With absolute ease too. Jade was administered her curse via a 3rd-4th dimensional being, any being surpassing that would not have to care about the curse at all, it doesn't effect nor apply to them, so they could banish or ignore it. However, it is stated an "Omnipotent" is required for this to occur, so we shall not use this point. It still stands however, that "Jade can be erased from Existence". That is one of her weaknesses. Madoka was shown to erase the entire concept of Witches- not hunting them one by one to extinction, across an entire Omniverse. Omniversal level reality warping and conceptual destruction. Jade herself is bound by concept of life and death, if she wasn't, Madoka could enforce them on her. The act of Conceptual destruction across an Omniverse is a feat far surpassing erasing the existence of a singular 3rd dimensional to 4th Dimensional being. In conclusion, Madoka can and will, casually Reality Warp her opponent out of existence. Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kyoko Sakura '''If you have any concerns, questions or arguments, please place them in the comments below for me to read. Thank you. Category:Blog posts